1. Technical Field
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to a body maintenance apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a dual purpose apparatus for providing both a means of massaging the body as well as a means for removing dry skin and calluses from the bottom of the feet, and the body.
Currently, no dual purpose devices such as that disclosed by the present invention exist providing an apparatus for both removing dry skin and calluses and body massage as well as providing additional mechanical advantages increasing the efficiency of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mentioned, current prior art devices are generally limited to unitary purpose devices which provide either a massage function or foot maintenance function but not both. Furthermore, even considered separately, neither device as it exists in the prior art has the advantages shown by the present invention.
Prior art devices for removing dry skin and calluses from the bottom of the feet and body generally consist of an elongated, generally flat body having a rough surface thereon. This rough surface is placed in rubbing contact with the dry skin and calluses on the bottom of the feet and body. The device is grasped by hand and a rubbing motion generated against the dry skin and calluses with the rough surface of the device. This repetitive frictional contact between the rough surface of the device and the dry skin and calluses eventually causes the dry skin and calluses to be worn down and removed. One drawback of such prior art devices is the lack of an effective means of grasping the device. Consequently, there is a great need for a dual purpose foot maintenance massage and scrubbing tool which is capable of scrubbing the bottom of the feet and body as well as providing a massage of an afflicted area and which has a means for facilitating the mechanical motion necessary to remove the dry skin and calluses.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus having both a massage and foot and body maintenance capabilities.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which has as part of its design a means facilitating the grasping thereof.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus taking mechanical advantage of this grasping motion, facilitating the application of pressure and rubbing of dry skin and calluses.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which has a bottom surface which is adapted to conform to the general shape of the bottom of a foot, and the curved surfaces of the body.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus having an appropriately lengthen securement member for releasably securing the device to the wrist of the individual using it.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which may be used as a promotional item for beauty salons and the like.
A final objective is to provide an apparatus which has a sufficient thickness so as to avoid biting into the skin and having a smooth surface which is soft to the skin.